Gir's find
by Niea Z
Summary: When Gir finds soemone left out inthe street, unconcusious on a rany wensday day with a four day weekend ahead... all havioc is abod to happen when his master gets home!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Setting: Rainy day on Zim's road as Gir was staring out the window, he had nothing to do, nothing was on and he was out of ideas for one before he spied something across the road as a truck drove past and he ran outside, in his doggie suit of course, and he ran over to the thing he saw, and screamed out loudly in glee as he found what it was and then picked t up and drug it back into the house.. and.. Downstairs into the lab...  
  
  
  
Zim had just scrambled into the door, having grabbed a passers by umbrella for protection agents the rain he threw it aside after he slammed the door and muttered about a few things as he went to the kitchen. "It's Quiet too quite." He used his toilet transporter to the lab as he looked around and then yelled "GIR GET OVER HERE!!" And within a second his little innocent looking robot slave was right before him. "What have you been doing Gir???? It's entirely too quiet for you." he said and his little Gir looked p at him and "I have been READING!!" and then laughed loudly "Err. Reading? Well at least he hasn't been destroying my lab." And he walks away as Gir runs off down deeper into the lab, laughing without knowing Zim is following. Knowing something is up.  
  
Gir ran into the very deepest room, it was Zim's bedroom, which was rarely used at all and the door shut behind him and Zim pressed his antenna agenst the door to hear what Gir was saying...... "Hehehe!!! Your hair's SOOO long!!!" "Zoea...?" "HEHEH!!" "Hehehe...""Hehehe!! Your hairs soo lonngg!!!" "Zoea?" "HEHEH!!" "Hehehe."  
  
After hearing an odd conversation he jumps into the room and said "OK GIR WHAT ARE YOU HIDEING?!!?" Pointing at him but he stops and stairs at what behind Gir and stairs.. it was a girl.. She looked human but she had some strange thing to her. She had long, waste length hair and words the bottom were three orange sized blue spheres, holding onto her hair and there were two, one on each side behind her ear, as well but they were slightly smaller. She had blue-gray eyes and had one of those amnesic vacant looks to her. She looked at him, she was wearing one of his old uniforms, it stretched to her size as she sat on the bed, looking at him, bare footed and everything. Gir within a moment was on top of her head and said "PLEASE!!! I found here!! She can't say much. . I don't think she knows anything!!!" Gir said, al begging like . "Can I keep her? Pleeaasseee??"  
  
He thought good and long and said "Fine!!" when he saw the look on both their faces, obviously she knew how to get his goat, by Gir's doing. She smiled as Zim walked up to her, the same stupid smile Gir used. "Odd human you are. Hmm. What's your name???" She stared at him for a while before she said "Zoea." And Gir said loudly "THAT'S her name I named her!!!!" "Odd name." He had one of those looks after a moment of thinking and he grabbed her am and drug her off into the upper pars of his lab. Gir following. 


	2. the attack

Zim walked, his hand around Zoea's wrist tightly, as he pulled her along with Gir following after as he walked up to one of the high levels before he sat her down in a chair. She was looking quite baffled to what was going on and she looked to Gir, who had just jumped up on her lap and all he did was grin before she looked to Zim and tilted her head to him. He looked at her and said, "First off, you're not using my uniforms as clothing so I may as well get you some. and after that. THE LESSONS BEGEN!"  
  
He got her to communicate first yes or no and she had picked out what she wanted form a catalog of clothing that could be shipped to him. She was now back on his bed, looking around before she looked at him and he said, "Ok. how should I do this." He said, putting his hand on his chin and one arm on the other. She stared at him for a few moments and then mimicked him. He looked at her as she looked at him, a mirror image before he stopped it and put his hands up, she put her hands up. "So you copy me eh?" He grinned but that immediately vanished when the alarms went off. "Dib.." He walked out of the room and went to the door putting on his disguise before he opened it, looking at the pathetic human dead in the eye, as he was about to bang on the door agene. "Zim! I know you up to. Something. !! Your too quiet!!" Zim glared "ME!?! I am up to NOTHING! Now get away from me!" Just as Dib was about to say something he stopped and looked above Zim, pointing, gawking at the girl who had suddenly stepped out from around the corner of the door. Zim looked startled as he turned around nearly falling down, as he had to look up at her "ACK You followed me didn't you!! Get back down into the lab!!" Dib gasped in shock "Your now kidnapping people!! This will get the cops on to you for shur!!!" Pointing now at Zim before he turned and slaped Dib's hand away and Zoea walked outside, crouching next to Zim before she said "Bad?" looking towards Dib. Zim nodded and said, "Yes! Bad! Very very bad!!" The next thing that happened from Dib's point of view was a bit fast and fuzzy before he realized he was pinned on the ground, the girl was on top of him kneeing him in the gut, her lips pulled back in a silent snarl as her long sharp almost canine teeth were shown as she glared at him, Dib screamed as Zim laughed and walked up to them "That was quite impressive. hmm. You may be more useful than I thought." Dib was cringing before he got her to fall onto Zim and he took off, running home with his hands around his hurt guts, as well as his hurt pride. It began to rain agene immediately after Dib was out of sight and Zim was inside the house with Zoea.  
  
Setting: Downstairs back in his room, the door now shut and locked.  
  
"Good job Zoea. It seems you've injured him to a point of where he wont be back for a while. " He said, grinning agene before he heard the doorbell being pushed and he went upstairs and came back ka few moments later with a box and he handed it to her opened now and then walked out of the room saying "go put it on it's your size." He stood waiting outside the door as she put to outfit on and she then squealed along with Gir after she did. It was a pair of what looked like jeans which were a little large but none the less the right size, and a long shirt that went to her knees which was a deep blue/cyan color with black lines with the irken symbol on the form in black as well. It was long so the arms were baggy and went over her hand leavening only the tips of her fingers showing. "Zim took that as his sign to walk back in and he nodded before he said, "Ok good. Now for you first lesson." and motioned for her to follow him as he left the room, Zoea tagging behind. 


	3. never leave them alone together

(SORRY!! I've been much busy for a while. Heh...)  
  
  
  
The next day, Monday, he had to leave her all alone in the house. with Gir. He scowled as he muttered to himself "I swear if they wreck anything I'll get rid of her." A few minutes later he was sitting in his desk. . The bells had rung and still no paranoid overreactions from Dib. He glanced towards where he would sit and saw him. Kinda looking back towards him but the moment he looked Dib turned his head. He looked back to Ms Bitters. Droning on and on.. "Humph. Must've caused more psychological damage to his huge head than I thought. " He grinned, taping his fingertips together, "good.good." he instantly burst into evil loud laughter. And promptly a bug flew into his throate and he coughed and gagged. Then entire class burst into laughter. Except Dib and Ms. Bitters. "ZIM. Sit back down in you seat this instant." Growled Ms. Bitters to Zim, who was now convulsing on the floor twitching in horrible agony. He coughed as he sat down and the bug flew out. Unaware of the chaios it had caused. Soon the ell ranged and everyone ran out of the class to lunch. As usual Zim was seated by himself staring at his food. Dib got up and walked up to Zim "what is it with you??" Zim turned and looked to him. "What do you want Dib- human??" he said quickly, scowling at him. "You just can't keep people prisoners and use them as attack dogs!!!" He shouted. Now pointing at Zim. . Most of the kids stopped for a few seconds and stared at the two. "I don't know what you're talking about Dib. why don't you just go off and mind you're on business. It's for your health." He responded savagely.  
  
After lunch Ms Bitters made an announcement "Tomorrow we will be having a new kind of show and tell. You will bring one of your siblings and or pets to school and they will talk about themselves and home in front of the class" Zim's eyes " Zim's eyes bulged, WHAT?! I cant bring Gir here.. he would cause havoc.. but.. no way!!! He looked back to Ms bitters "You will bring them or else I will personally make you suffer so much pain you will wish you were never born!!" She snarled... everyone cringed.  
  
.  
  
Back at home Gir was showing Zoea everything in the house before he stopped and screamed gibberish about the scary monkey show, pancakes and a few other things she couldn't quite catch. Soon she was being pulled along to the kitchen where Gir was telling her to help him make pancakes and during the part where you mix everything up together.. the laser whezles getting out and the scary monkey show being on for a marathon. All hell had broke lose..  
  
.  
  
Zim walked in the door a while later and gawked at the mayhem. The kitchen was a complete mess.. dried batter and some cooked by what appeared to be laser beam shots was everywhere.. the livening room was a mess as well. .there was tracks everywhere made of flour and there were scorch marks on the walls and floor. but right there on the couch was Zoea and Gir and the laser whesles watching the scary monkey show. eating popcorn. "WHAT IN THE IRK HAPPENEED HERE?!?!?!!?" Zoea stared at him as Gir waved at him all crazy like and he said "we made pancakes and then your experiments got out " his experiments were now running back to their cages," and then we went out and got popcorn and were watching a scary monkey marathon!!!!" HE said.. smiling before eating the rest of the popcorn and watching the show. He went to the TV and turned it off and growled "Gir go find something to do that's NOT destructive and YOU!" He said, pointing to the girl, who looked at him confused "Your coming with me!!!" He drug her off into his lab and went looking for a good outfit for her to wear tomorrow "I'm being forced to bring you to school tomorrow.." He said.  
  
"School??" She said, wondered if it was a type of food. He went about looking for an outfit for her to wear tomorrow. He found one, it was an outfit much like his uniform but it was more like a really long tank top, a pair of black pants.. and boots.. He ordered it and knew he had to wait for about 15 minutes.. "Anyway. You'll need to behave yourself and talk about me.. BUT DON'T TALK ABOUT ME ME!!, or better yet I can just tell them you don't talk. " She blinked a few times before shrugging.. she had batter in her hair and flour over her entire outfit she had on now. She looked at him and then said "COMPUTER!" "WHAT?!" It responded "Get her cleaned up!!!" "FINE!!" He watched as the computer took her away. Soon he heard a doorbell ring and he went upstairs. .grabbing the box and getting out the outfit and saying to the computer "Make shut she puts them on after she gets cleaned up!!!" "RRR.FINE!!" The outfit was taken and after an hour he saw her walk back out.. She had a blue the same color as her eyes and she looked at the outfit. before looking at him question.. "Good.. you are ready for tomorrow.. now I need to go clean up that mess you and Gir caused.." He said.. leavening .. What a grouch.. is a school good??? I don't know.She walked away off into a different part of the lab. 


	4. is this school tasty?

(YAY! I am alive! Gasps for air Anyway I have been busy and for a few months forgot I had a fan fiction but its back now!! Ayay1!! And so is my need to continue this thing to get it out of my brains!!)  
  
It was now morning and Zim was showing her around the school, and basically telling her not to speak and to also to Obey! Him and she was lightly mimicking his execrated movements when he did them and then . "Zim." Said Dib form behind the pair. Zim turned around extremely fast and Zoea followed and stood next to Zim's shoulder looking at dib with that expressionless monotone face. "I though I might see you here Dib." He said back with as much hatred dripping off his voice as Dib had used to address him. And right before they could say anything else Zoea pointed at the clock and the bell rang. thirty minutes early. And Zim and her were off to class followed by dib, Gaz was already there and in Dib's seat. Dib stood next to the chair and t seemed everyone else had someone to show. Zim sat in his desk wail Zoea sat down on his desk and watched as Ms. Bitters Addressed the class "Class, We will draw cards to see who goes first. Now.let this doomed drawing of cards begin." Dib and Gaz were up first. They went up and basically Gaz told the class of how her brother rants about aliens and how their dad was Prof. Membrane and also how she would hurt anyone who ever got in her way. They sat down and oddly Zim and Zoea were the last people to go and Zim came up with her and said "his is my. Sister and She cant talk. " Bitters scowled "Why not Zim?" She said annoyed like. "Because she is um. Mute! That's it... mute!" Dib pointed "She can talk I went over to Zim's house yesterday ad she talked!! And she is the one Zim is holding captive and and.. !!!!!" He ha d to gasp a breath and then keep pointing wail getting board looks form the class and then Zoea wrote down " can help it if I have a disability its no need to yell at me for it." On the board and ms bitters looked more annoyed as dib kept pointing and then gave him a detention for two hours after school and Zim merely laughed. And then the bell rang, time to go home. "I can't believe that pitiful earth monkey got himself a detention!" laughed Zim wail they were back at his base. "Was it good that I . um.. played along?" she said with her head turned o the side. "Yes very good." She smiled this odd warm smile that made Zim blush for am moment before he got up "well um.. I have work to go to.. yes work!" and he rushed off to the lab, leaving her there on the couch next to Gir who was watching the scary money show and she soon changed the channel sending Gir off to go cry to Zim about changing the channel on him and how he was missing his show and now couldn't see it because he was missing it so much!! But that was beside the point. But after a few minutes of watching what she wanted to watch Zim with Gir came up and Zim went "You must give the computer back to GIR or else he won stop bugging the amazing Zim!!" "Can I come help you work then?" she said and Zim blinked and nodded and got up tossing the remote to Gir, upon which he promptly ate it and jumped on he couch watching his show once more. Zim went down his toilet transporter and jumped when he saw Zoea already down there waiting for him to arrive. "Did I scare you?" she said "NO! Nothing scares Zim!" Although he looked scare to her how odd he is in his ways oh well She though and then walked over to the main computer panel and looked at it, Zim stood next to her before she began to mess with it "no Zoea don't do that you migh-" he was cut off by seeing the tallest on the screen "Oh hello Zim and.. ?" "Zoea" "and Zoea I just wanted to let you two know now we have some news for you." "Yes my tallest?" went Zim and Suddenly Zoea interrupted "You want him to send a human to you?" Purple blinked "How did you know that?!?!" Zoea said "I just. Knew.. I don't know how.. And um.. Red.. I wouldn't do that if I were you." She said right as Red was going to dump something on purple but was stopped in midair and purple noticed him and went "hey!" and the transition cut off. "Hmmm. Send a human eh?" Zim grinned "I know just the one to send them.. heh heh heh RAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!! 


	5. capture and DOOM

(Hey sorry I have been busy. Once more and running down on ideas, if you try to e-male me I am at Csmsnvgriff@Yahoo.com I cant figure out how to change my -male here. Oh well.) Setting: A day or so later, in the City Park. Zim and Zoea are in the park mainly because Of some odd plan and the fact that Zim needed to find the now found but who once was lost in the city Zoea.  
  
She was up on top of the hill smiling In the sunlight and windy weather. Her long hair whipped behind her and Gir came running up to her and screamed haply "HIII!!!!! *Wavewavewavewavewavewavewave*" She looked down at him and sat down petting him before she saw a none too pleased looking Zim hiking up the grass slope slipping once almost dig an face-plant before he got to the top. "GRRRR!! Where have you BEEN?!!?!" "Up here I can see most of the city from here. Why have you been worried?" She said lookin at him innocently. He paused for a moment before glaring agene "Pfft.. No, I was just wondering why you left the premises of my base to go on some STUPID little hike." He said. "You were worried I can tell" She said staring at him with that expressionless face before she looked behind him and growled. "Huah?" HE turned around "DIB!!! ATTACK!!!!!!" He had been just back to rip off his disguise but that enslaved little brainwashed person which Dib was now going to save, had seen him and the moment Zim said attack she leapt over him and lunged at Dib landing on top of him on the steep slope and taking him down, making them roll down the hill before he got bit by her because he had tried to punch her and now she was latched onto his wrist her teeth littlary going through his arm touching one another as Dib screamed in pain and began to hit her with his other hand as Zim came down on his spider legs quickly putting them back in after he was down "Zoea knock him out!!!" he said and soon her was unlatched from his arm and choking him, his weak arms no match to hers, which were actually quite strong and soon was passed out, but not after severely cracking none of her ribs with his legs and kicking and leaving a few burses on her. She stayed on top of him growling until she got up wiping the blood off of her mouth and picking him up as they brought him back to his base.  
  
Dib woke up later, his arm was bandaged a little, due to Zoea's argument with Zim and now he was in a cage, well more like a big metal box with holes in the side to let air through. Zim was talking to his Tallest in the other room and Zoea was lying on top of his cage, after being told to guard him or else she would have some DOOM to pay. He is so odd, but oh well, hmm looks like the boy woke up. She though and looked down through some holes and Dib went ACK! Before glaring at her "YOU!! I am only trying to help you!! HE kidnapped you!!!" "So? If he tells me to attack I'll attack. Besides you should be glad I made him give you food and water and a bandage for your arm. But you do know that you got in a few good kicks.. Mainly my broken rib, and that I think I could bite you voluntarily for because now I cant breath without being in pain. Oh I hope you enjoy your trip" Dib blinked and looked around at the soda and cereal in his cage as well a few water bottles and straw. "Trip what trip?!?!" He said looking out at her. "Oh well-" She was cut off but Zim walking into the room "Good he's awake. The better for me to laugh HORABLY at him as he leaves for my Tallest's ship. "What?! What insidious plan are you trying to pull here Zim?!" "Oh my Tallest needed a specimen of this world and oh guess what you're the chosen one. You're the one that gets to go be on a lab table and sliced open! RAAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHAA!!" he kept laughing for a little before he said "Zoea you take care of loading him into the ship." She nodded and jumped off pushing him into the back of a small auto pilot ship set for Irk. "You... Zoea, please don't listen to him!! HEESS BRAINWASHED YOU!!!" She looked at him oddly "Nope, Oh see you Dib person." She said shoving him the rest of the way and getting off the ramp closing after her and the building pretty much spit in half to let the ship take off with Dib going "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
(Will he become an Irken experiment or will he escape?!!!! See the revelation in the next chapter "Decisions, decisions, cupcakes." ) 


	6. DescisionsDescisionsCupcakes!

(All right on the next chapter!! Visit my artwork on side 7 look under artist search Alicia elder aka niea or griff)  
  
Dib was all in a panic trying to get out of this little crate, looking for something might be of help.. HE was searching franticly for something in the straw that lined the floor of his little cage. He found nothing except for his water dish and a few other things including a little toothpick. He grinned and soon went to work.  
  
........  
  
She watched him leave, bordly, her mind half thinking about stopping the ship but she shrugged as she house shut. Zim came back with some food "*munchmunchmunch* RAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHHAHAHA--*COUGH*" He swallowed some food down the wrong tube and began to change color and soon received a firm kick In the gut sending the bits of sandwich flying as Zoea passed him "YOU didn't need to do that!!" "Do what?" "Get that out I had it under control!" "OH I wasn't trying to help you I just felt like kicking you around some." She remarked as she walked out the door into the upper stares of the house sighing looking outside. He looked dumbfounded for a second before he shouted "HEY!!" !!! "Zoea get down here!!" He paused, waiting, "Zoea?!" He walked upstairs and saw the door was open and she had left and he could've cooked an egg on his head by the heat! "Darn that girl. Why do I even keep her around?" He muttered walking out the door after putting his disguise on.  
  
........  
  
She was walking down the street, feeling how chilly it was getting outside and she passed into a mall, she had some money from here with her and was looking around for a new outfit. She saw something In the window of a store and walked in perchancing the outfit before taking it into the fitting room and coming out with her other clothing put up in a bag and she had on now a dark blue thick wooly skirt and a shall over hat, white with little gold dangles coming off of it and she had on as a shirt a little dark blue long- sleeved, as in longer than her fingertip length, hippies type shirt due to the fact that the distance between the end of the sleeve was about a foot and a half. And it had little tuffs of fuzz on the end of that too. And she had a large sunhat that matched her outfit as well. She walked out, she had a wad still in her had of money, about $5500. She didn't care and put it in her bag with her clothing in it. She sat down on a table near the window and watched the people go by doing their things with their busy short little lives. She still showed no emotion within her face but her eyes sparked, hinting at her true feelings of this planet, funny but sadly funny. She saw Zim walking outside with Gir in their disguises and Gir spotted her before Zim did and she waved at him before Gir waved back and pointed her out to Zim and they went inside sitting down "Ohh your in so much trouble!! Hehehe!!!" Gir shouted before running off. It was almost dark outside and the mall would be closing down shortly, very few people were still here. "Do you have any idea of how much my patience is wearing then with you running off like that.?" She shook her head plainly "Don't do it agene or you will not have a place to return to. Do you understand me?" Geese he sounds like a worried parent or something. She nodded dully. "Lets go. GIR!" He called whom of promptly jumped down next to Zoea and jumped up into her arms like a bay and she stood up holding him. Zim and Gir and Zoea left the mall, Her mind becoming intertwined with her heart feeling guilty for sending Dib away, it hadn't been like her to do such a thing. She began thinking decisions decisions... Ohh look cupcakes. She grabbed a bag of them and paid for them letting Gir munch on one wail he sat on her shoulders. She walked out thinking following Zim, who by midnight was hopelessly lost and tired and cold. "Looks like we get to sleep on the streets tonight, sorry.." She said finding a large refrigerator box and laying it down climbing into it and doing some odd chant before a light flashed inside it and she made Gir and Zim come in. They blinked and gasped seeing a fully furnished living room/ kitchen with a large bed over towards the corner of the room, it had a fireplace and it was burning. Zim blinked and thought ~Perhaps she is more powerful than I thought.~ She walked over to the beg and laid down setting the now sleepy Gir down as she stoked the fire and laid down next to him motion for Zim to come too but he didn't.. She shrugged and shut her eyes wail Gir held onto a pillow next to her, a large quilt was over them and as the fire died down and Zim's sleepiness encroached upon him he drearily crawled in next to Gir and fell asleep. In the morning he woke up and looked around. He was next to Gir and in his home with the quilt on him, he was utterly confused. Zoea was in the kitchen cooking, no emotion but something new showed in her eye, a sparkle of self relieve. Dib had somehow made it back to earth in once piece. She wouldn't tell Zim she would let him find out on his own wail Gir woke up and smiled waffles cooking and ran out "OOOHHHH!!" there was a huge stack of them on the table with other breakfast foods and he jumped on the table about to grab it and start shoveling it all down but he received a painful slap on his metal little hand and he recoiled it back seeing Zoea standing over him in an apron. "Sit at the table, fork and knife and napkin and manners Gir, bet you cant do that" She said "I bet your wrong!!" and he proved her wrong, doing exactly what she wanted him to do, And Zim observed how she did that and grinned before coming to eat.  
  
(Don't miss the next chapter "Hidden secrets and a killing.") 


	7. Hidden secrets and a Killing

(Yay everyone shout for GLEE because I am back: nothing:: humph. Anyway here it is! Hidden secrets and a killing! )  
  
After breakfast Zim went back to work, thinking now that Dib was gone he could finally concentrate on his all-important mission. Gir was 'helping' him but really was just running around, bringing random tools to Zim he didn't need and screaming and all sorts of other strange and odd behaviors. Zoea was upstairs and cleaning when she saw through the window Dib waking tword's Zim's house and she went to the door and opened it before he even had to jump through the window. "Hello Dib. How've you been?" He was messed up, his clothing was dirty, he had numerous scrapes and a few burses and his glasses were broken. "How do you think?!" "Rough landing I see. " She got serious "Leave now got it?" he tried to push by her and she just pushed him on the ground "I am serious Dib go away." "No. Let me in!" "I am sorry I cant do that" As Dib was loosing his temper she remained calm as she motioned for some lawn gnomes to convinced him otherwise and a few blasts tword's him convinced him that it was time to leave. She nodded as she went back in locking the windows shut as she went back to cleaning. "Who was at the door Zoea?" Zim had been there only for the I am sorry I cant do that part. For a moment she almost lost her cool before she shrugged "Some sales person that's all" she lied. He looked suspicious before shrugging "Hey Zim can I take a walk after I get done cleaning up this mess?" "Fine just get Gir out of the house, I don't need his kind of 'help'." "Heh at least he tried in some odd... demented... not working right fashion." Zim grunted as he went back downstairs. She sighed knowing how stupid Zim was but she grinned soon afterward, one of those more evil grins.  
  
She got done soon enough and took Gir with her as she went outside. She was walking causally and saw Dib and Gaz and, amazingly, their father, together. Prof. Membrane was going on about how he was helping the world and finally had some free time to go on a walk with his children. She grinned and walked past them with Gir on his leash though he was on her shoulders. Dib saw her walk past and grinned; he had gotten a gun from his house, found it actually. He was still half delusional from the crash and pulled it out now only seeing her as his enemy and pointed it at her. She had been keeping the corner of her eyes on him and she stopped turning around. Both Gaz and Pro. Membrane looked at Dib with wide eyes. "DIE AILEN!" And he fired she threw Gir aside and jumped out of the way as three rounds went flying past her head and body. She ran at Dib as he continued to fire at her wail the Pro. Had just stopped stunned and Gaz watched letting her game go into a game over on the last level. Zoea snarled as she brought her hands together like around a sword as one just formed out of nothingness pitch black as well as long and she swung at him slicing the gun in half. Dib screamed and ran to the side past him parent and sibling as the second swing occurred and Zoea missed Dib a second time but cut his dad in half but came around to keep him from suffering by removing his head. Gaz had gotten sprayed with blood and so did Dib. Dib looked comatose and Gaz looked really truly pissed. Zoea had felt the error she had made deep in her heart and the sword vanished and as it did so did their fathers body and blood. "You shouldn't have moved Dib. Or Annoyed Me." She said her voice cold. She walked over and picked up Gir and turned around seeing Gaz in her way. "Bring him back." She said, "I cant do that." "BRING HIM BACK!!" she yelled looking up at her, Looking somewhere between anger and true sadness/crying. She had cared for her dad, and she just witnessed him die right before her, like in her games but real, and closer to her heart than anything. "I can't do anything for you now, perhaps it better to take your brother and yourself to the orphanage." She said. "But... You cant..." she lowered her head and sat down holding her knees her game slave 2 dropping to the ground as she cried her face on her legs. "Hmm.... Well I know. Who don't you go to one of my sister's place? She can take care of you." "I don't care." Zoea nodded and took from a bag she seeming always carried with her on her neck a small whistle. She blew into it and it seemed to make no noise much like a dog whistle but even dogs couldn't heard it but soon the sound of a roaring engine was heard as a girl totally dressed in sleek black leather and on a huge motorcycle, obviously custom made, came barreling down the street. She stopped near them and saw the kids on the ground and then Zoea. She took off her helmet and down came a lot of long flowing silvery blue hair. She had pupiless glacier blue eyes; her face was that of youth but her eyes showed endless age. She was like Zoea; they were the last of their kind. The only needed to lock eyes for a second to let her know what was going on and she scooped up Dib and picked up Gaz. "Sorry to dump them on you Niea." "Its ok, they will be taken care of." "I know that's why I called you." "I'll see you later." She nodded, put them on her motorcycle and took off putting her helmet on first. She watched them speed away and Zoea started back for Zim's.  
  
(So that was it for now! Don't miss the next one "The mysterious stranger with the enchanting eyes.") 


	8. The Misterious stranger with enchanting ...

((Yay! Now its time for another chapter of this story that I am slightly running ou of Ideas for but I got some. Yay! Anyway.. now for "The mysterious stranger with the enchanting eyes."))  
  
::Dib held onto the woman's waist, his face on her back as he too cried lightly. He felt Gaz holding onto him and he looked up at the woman. It had felt like they were driving for hours. "Were almost there Dib, just need to make a TDJ." "TDJ?" "Time Dimensional Jump." "What?!!?!" "Hold on!" She shouted as they sped up suddenly going over a cliff near the sea. Dib was screaming and Gaz was looking around now. Under them the water began to glow and boil up like a column coming for them. It engulfed them and Dib could feel the massive column of air inside pushing them slowly up as the bike leveled out. There were even fish swimming in the wall of water around them as it spun. IT seemed unusually quiet for the wind to be pushing them up. He looked though the green blue water to the sun sparking like a gem in the sky as the water ripped and made It appear they were underwater. Gaz reached out to touch a manta ray and pulled back at the last second as the water froze when Niea reached out and touched the wall of water. And they dropped. The bike went headlong into the blackness under them and they hit it like water. It enveloped them completely as the water fell from the sky once they went through. Dib felt panic stricken as he didn't hold his breath and wanted to swim but found he couldn't move. He was still holding onto niea and Gaz clung to him in turn. Suddenly the darkness flashed and it was gone as it looked like they were traveling down a tunnel of rainbow colors shining like the Northern Lights. He stared at them open mouthed and just stared. His sister was doing the same and he looked forward and saw a light. A bright light at the end. Then they passed it and everything was white, pure, and warm.  
  
......  
  
Zoea was sitting on the couch watching TV now. It was the middle of the night. She had been walking that long. Zim almost broke down the door and slammed it shut "YOUUUU!!! Where have youu been?!!?! I have been looking EVERYWHERE for you!!!!!!!" She looked at him, actually startled by his behavior. "Um... I was... out." "I never gave YOU Permission to go out!" She was about to say something about that and then said "Well I didn't know you cared so much!" He stared at her. Torn on what to say before he 'humph'ed and said "I wasn't worried about YOU I was worried about GIR. " Who now had convently attached himself onto Zim's head. She shrugged and laughed before getting up and going downstairs to her room in the base of his. Zim went to work in his lab as well. A few hours later he went back upstairs and found Zoea sitting on the couch talking to a stranger. A woman with long silvery blue hair and black leather clothing. "You! How dare you enter my house!" Niea turned around and looked at him dead in the eyes. Zim didn't blink just stopped right as he was about to say something and when he saw her eyes he felt a shiver run up his spine and his face to warm and he realized he was blushing and he ran into the kitchen and flushed himself down into his lab holding his face. "What was that about?" "I duno Zim is weird. Maybe he has a crush on you now!" "Hahahahah!! I think he just couldn't stand to be in my beautiful presence without falling in love." They both laughed for a long time before Zoea spoke up "So how are the kids? " "Oh their fine but it took some time for them to get adjusted to where we are now." "Hmm I forgot now and hour here is seven or twelve there?" "Ah twelve. Quite a time difference really. I'll let them out when their older.. But they are cute kids." Downstairs Zim was just getting over what had just happened "Those. eyes.. " He muttered before Gir dropped down in front of him "Not now Gir." "Aww what's wrong?! You need a MUFFIN!" He suddenly took one from his head and shoved it into Zim's mouth making him half choke himself on it. Zim spat it out and coughed "Go get Zoea and tell her to come down here!!" She was already behind him "Why Zim?" "AAAAHHHHHHHH!!" He let up and his head on a low hanging large wire and fell to the ground. He got up and yelled at her "Don you ever sneak up on me like that!!" She laughed "Zoea Who is that woman up there?!" "OH she's my half sister Niea. We can do practically the same things though. Heh." Zim looked like he was thinking, "Then get to obey me!! " "No can do she's taking care of Dib and Gaz." "WHAT!?!" "Oh yeah I killed their father accidentally and well.. Someone had to watch over them so I called niea to the job and she took it and don't go looking for them you wont find them." "What do you mean?" "What she means is that their in a different dimension with me. So just chill Zim what do you say?" She had her arms around him now her head on his shoulder and she was looking at him and he instantly blushed seeing her but then realized. Her skin was emerald green with royal blue stripes. And he gasped and ran away from her screaming something about how he needs to go make something. "Hahahahah! He is cute like you said. So what should I do with him?" "Just leave him for now. Lets go back to your place I want to check up on dib and Gaz." Niea nodded and they stood up and they suddenly jumped up and then went headlong into the floor, which reacted just like water but kept its color and soon after they vanished settled back into its floor like ness.  
  
(yep that's it. Just wait till next chapter called "Motherly love.") 


End file.
